The invention relates to a low pressure air cleaning system that allows a surface to be cleaned easily by blowing particulate matter from the surface.
Several references show various cleaning devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,773 to Krentz discloses a portable cleaning device capable of providing various functions and includes an air compressor for spraying compressed air. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,462 to Amoretti discloses a multi-purpose cleaning appliance that is capable of generating a jet of air. U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,846 to Kuwano discloses a portable blower assembly, powered by an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,987 to Hunter discloses a portable cleaning unit using air under pressure.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a low pressure air cleaning system that allows a surface to be cleaned easily by blowing particulate matter from the surface including a housing having a generally rectangular configuration defined by a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, a first end wall, and a second end wall. The housing has a hollow interior. The top wall has a generally L-shaped handle extending upwardly therefrom. The bottom wall has a plurality of support feet extending downwardly therefrom. The first and second end walls each have a removable cover member coupled thereto. A motor is disposed within the hollow interior of the housing. The motor has a power cord extending outwardly of the first end wall of the housing. The power cord includes a cord mount secured to the first end wall for wrappedly receiving the power cord thereon. The motor includes an air intake. The air intake has an open outer end extending outwardly of the first end wall. The motor includes an air outlet. The motor has a power switch disposed in the top wall of the housing. An air compression tank is disposed within the hollow interior of the housing. The air compression tank has an air inlet in communication with the air outlet of the motor. The air compression tank has an air outlet. A regulator is disposed within the hollow interior of the housing. The regulator has an air inlet in communication with the air outlet of the air compression tank. The regulator includes an air outlet extending outwardly of the second end wall of the housing. The regulator includes a control valve and pressure gauge disposed within the top wall of the housing. An air hose is adapted for coupling with the air outlet of the regulator. The air hose includes a cord mount secured to the second end wall for wrappedly receiving the air hose thereon. The air hose includes a plurality of nozzle attachments adapted for being removably coupled therewith. The nozzle attachments include clips secured to the front and back walls of the housing for receiving the nozzle attachments when not in use.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.